tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Korayol
Queen Korayol Kostol was the last monarch of the Rainland, as well as the last member of the House of Kostol, the ruling house of Coastol and its Kostoli people. As monarch she was adorned with regalia including a necklace of camel teeth strung with gold, a pigskin cape, and a wreath of lavender (Landeles would later incorporate all of this regalia into his role as the King of Eles) . Like all Kostoli monarchs, she ascended the throne following a trial of nineyears, or in her case nine days, which consisted mostly of a pilgrimage to the Kostoli Fire. The Kostoli Fire was a series of burning hot springs, and lava plumes surrounded on all sides by a raintrap. Due to the heat and the raintrap, the area was almost always covered in a thick steamy fog. It was, however, safe for humans to hurriedly pass through on camelback, keeping away from the ground all the while. At the center of the fire there lay the Pyre Hyve, an enormous beehive. Royal slaves were to be commanded by the new monarch to procure beeswax, as well as honey which the monarch would consume alongside camel's milk. Then the previous monarch's wreath would be thrown into a fire beneath the hive. The beeswax would be taken back to Coastol where it would be used to preserve the lavender petals in the new royal wreath. On Korayol's trip back she encountered the Mud Lych, and became her finder. He did not fight back when her men attacked him, but having a strong psychic connection to him now, she commanded them not to continue hurting him. He told them that he would take any of the queen's orders. She was advised to command him to remain in the Kostoli Fire. She did son, but upon returning to Coastol, found that she could not get him out of her head. This is also meant in the sense that he would advise her from his location in the fire, giving her helpful political advice against the oncoming threat of the Sun-Fiefdom. Eventually she summoned him to court. Unlike most lyches and finders, Korayol came to see that the Mud Lych was a person, who had her desires and interests in mind, and a personality related to her's. The only other such combination was that of Ayeson and the Lyzard Lych, who were like brothers. Korayol did not want her reign ruined by an affair with a lych publicly known. Publicly she acted icy to him, but together they crafted a secret identity for him, that of Captain Nuzol. As Captain Nuzol, the lych could carry out an affair with Korayol, without having to worry about ruining her reign. Eventually this affair became sexual, which was something foreign to the Mud Lych, but that he was biologically capable of. Korayol gave birth to several bastards, which became the first humans with lychblood running in their veins. Eventually an all-out war, later called the Wet War, erupted between the Sun-Fiefdom and the Rainland. The Mud Lych became the supreme commander of the Rainland against Rikari, the Son o' the West, and leader of the Subjugatory Army of the Sun-Fiefdom. Landeles, then known as the Southern Sage, became an important mercenary who fought on both sides of the war for a price. His involvement would prove to be disastrous, and led to the death of Korayol and the Mud Lych at the creation of Za Drajn. Category:Monarchs Category:Characters Category:History